Sonic
1994 * Sonic the Hedgehog 3 '''(Genesis, Xbox 360 Live Arcade) * '''Sonic Drift (Game Gear) * Wacky Worlds Creativity Studio (Genesis) * Tails and the Music Maker (Pico) * Sonic the Hedgehog's Gameworld (Pico) * Sonic & Knuckles (Genesis, Windows, Xbox 360 Live Arcade) * Sonic the Hedgehog Triple Trouble '''(Game Gear) * '''Sonic the Hedgehog (Wristwatch LCD) * Sonic the Hedgehog 3 (Handheld LCD) * Amazing Sonic (Handheld LCD) * Sonic Blast '''(Handheld LCD) * '''Sonic Spinball (Handheld LCD) 1995 * Sonic Drift 2 (Game Gear) * Knuckles' Chaotix (32X) * Tails' Skypatrol (Game Gear) * Sonic Compilation '''(Genesis) * '''Tails Adventures (Game Gear) * Sonic Labyrinth '''(Game Gear) 1996 * '''Sonic the Fighters (Arcade, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3) * Sonic 3D Blast (Genesis, Saturn, Windows) * Sonic's Schoolhouse '''(Windows) * '''Sonic Blast (Game Gear, Master System) 1997 * Sonic Jam (Saturn, Game.com) * Sonic R (Saturn, Windows) * Sonic 3D Blast (Handheld LCD) 1998 * Sonic Adventure '(Dreamcast, Xbox 360 Live Arcade, PlayStation 3 Network) * '''Sonic '(Keychain LCD) * '''Sonic R (Handheld LCD) 1999 * Sonic the Hedgehog Pocket Adventure '''(Neo Geo Pocket Color) 2000 * '''Sonic Shuffle (Dreamcast) * Sonic Underground (Handheld LCD) * Sonic Adventure (Tabletop LCD) 2001 * Sonic Adventure 2 '(Dreamcast, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Windows) ** '''Sonic Adventure 2: Battle '(GameCube) * '''Sonic the Hedgehog (Japanese mobile phone***) * Sonic Advance (Game Boy Advance, J2ME, Android) * Sonic Tennis (Japanese mobile phone) 2002 * Sonic Golf '''(Japanese mobile phone) * '''Speed (Japanese mobile phone) * Sonic Fishing (Japanese mobile phone) * Sonic Billiards (Japanese mobile phone) * Nakayoshi Chao! (Japanese mobile phone) * Sonic Bowling '''(Japanese mobile phone)**** * '''Eggman no Kazuate Panikku! (Japanese mobile phone) * Sonic no Jirai Sagashi Game (Japanese mobile phone) * Sonic Mega Collection (GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox, Windows) * Sonic Racing SHIFT UP (Japanese mobile phone) * Sonic Advance 2 (Game Boy Advance) 2003 * Sonic Putter '(Japanese mobile phone)***** * '''Sonic Darts '(Japanese mobile phone) * '''Sonic Pinball Party (Game Boy Advance) * Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut (GameCube, Windows) * Sonic Racing Kart (Japanese mobile phone) * SonicN (N-Gage) * Sonic Reversi (Japanese mobile phone) * Sonic Battle (Game Boy Advance) * Tails no Flying Get '''(Japanese mobile phone) * '''Sonic Heroes (GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox, Windows) * Tails' Skypatrol (Handheld LCD) * Sonic Speedway (Handheld LCD) * Knuckles Soccer '''(Handheld LCD) * '''Shadow Grinder (Handheld LCD) * Sonic Action Game (Handheld LCD) 2004 * Sonic Hopping (Japanese mobile phone) * Sonic Advance 3 (Game Boy Advance) * Sonic Hopping 2 (Japanese mobile phone) * Sonic Hearts '(Japanese mobile phone) * '''Sonic Panel Puzzle '(Japanese mobile phone) * '''Sonic Gyamon (Japanese mobile phone) * Sonic the Hedgehog Extreme Boarding / Sonic Skateboard (Handheld LCD) * Shadow Hockey / Basketball (Handheld LCD) * Big's Fishing (Handheld LCD) * Amy and Rouge Tennis / Volleyball (Handheld LCD) * Cream Flower Catch (Handheld LCD) * Knuckles' Treasure Hunt (Handheld LCD) * Tails Soccer (Handheld LCD) * Knuckles Basketball (Handheld LCD) 2005 * Sonic Jump (Japanese mobile phone, J2ME) * Sonic no Daifugou '''(Japanese mobile phone) * '''Sonic Gems Collection (PlayStation 2, GameCube) * Amy's American Page One ('''Japanese mobile phone) * '''Sonic Rush (Nintendo DS) * Shadow the Hedgehog (PlayStation 2, Xbox, GameCube) * Sonic Kart 3DX (Japanese mobile phone) * Sonic X (Leapster) * Tails Sky Adventure (Handheld LCD) 2006 * Shadow Shoot (Japanese mobile phone) * Sonic Reversi Hyper (Japanese mobile phone) * Sonic Riders (GameCube, Xbox, PlayStation 2, Windows) * Sonic Golf 3D '(Japanese mobile phone) * '''Speed DX '(Japanese mobile phone) * 'Sonic no 7Narabe '(Japanese mobile phone) * '''Sonic the Hedgehog (Xbox 360, PlayStation 3) * Sonic Rivals (PSP) * Sonic no Napoleon '(Japanese mobile phone) 2007 * '''Sonic Speed DX '(Japanese mobile phone) * 'Sonic and the Secret Rings '(Wii) * '''Sonic no Jigen Reesha (Japanese mobile phone) * Sonic Casino Poker (Japanese mobile phone) * Sonic Rush Adventure (Nintendo DS) * Sonic Rivals 2 (PSP) * Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (Wii, Nintendo DS) 2008 * Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity (PlayStation 2, Wii) * Sonic Jump 2 (Mobile phone) * Sonic and the Olympic Games (Mobile phone) * Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood (Nintendo DS) * Sonic Unleashed (PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii, J2ME) * Sonic the Hedgehog (Didj) * Sonic Live! (Arcade) 2009 * Sonic's Ultimate Genesis Collection (PlayStation 3, Xbox 360) * Sonic and the Black Knight (Wii) * Sonic Dash Quiz (Japanese mobile phone) * Sonic Putter (Japanese mobile phone)***** * Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (Wii, Nintendo DS) * Sonic Bowling (Japanese mobile phone)**** 2010 * Sonic and the Olympic Winter Games (iOS) * Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing (PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii, Nintendo DS, Windows, iOS, Android, BlackBerry, Mac, Arcade) * Sonic Classic Collection '''(Nintendo DS) * '''Sonic Freehand (iOS) * Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I (PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii, Windows, Ouya, iOS, Android, BlackBerry, Windows Phone) * Sonic Free Riders (Xbox 360) * Sonic Colors (Wii, Nintendo DS) 2011 * Sonic Cricket (Mobile phone) * Sonic Generations (PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Windows, Nintendo 3DS) * Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (Wii, Nintendo 3DS) 2012 * Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II (PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Windows, Ouya, iOS, Android) * Sonic the Hedgehog Online Trading Cards (Facebook) * Sonic Jump (iOS, Android) * Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed (Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, Windows, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, iOS, Android) 2013 * Sonic Dash (iOS, Android, Windows) * Sonic Athletics (Arcade) * Sonic Ghost Shooting (Arcade) * Sonic Lost World (Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, Windows) * Sonic Brain Ranking (Arcade) * Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games (Wii U) 2014 * Sonic Jump Fever (iOS, Android) * Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal (Nintendo 3DS) * Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric (Wii U) 2015 * Sonic Boom Link 'N Smash! (Web browser) * Sonic Runners '''(iOS, Android) * '''Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom (iOS, Android) * Sonic Dash Extreme (Arcade) 2016 * Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games (Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, Arcade) * Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice (Nintendo 3DS) 2017 * Sonic Runners Adventure (Android, iOS, J2ME) * Sonic Mania '''(PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Windows, Nintendo Switch) * '''Sonic Forces: Speed Battle (iOS, Android) * Sonic Forces '''(PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Windows, Nintendo Switch) 2018 * '''Sonic Mania Plus (PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Windows, Nintendo Switch) * Team Sonic Racing (PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Windows, Nintendo Switch) ???? * Sonic's Bomb Squad (Japanese mobile phone) * Sonic J '(Japanese mobile phone) * '''Sonic Logic ('Japanese mobile phone) * 'Sonic's Head On '(Japanese mobile phone) * 'Sonic Golf C-Cup '(Japanese mobile phone) Notes *: Released under the name '''Sonic the Hedgehog Genesis. **: Released under the name 3D Sonic the Hedgehog '''and '''3D Sonic the Hedgehog 2 respectively. ***: Different from Genesis port; released as part of Sonic Cafe service. ****: These are two seperate games; the latter is a remake of the former. *****: These are two seperate games; the latter is a remake of the former.